Kish
by MadHatterLass
Summary: Chapter Seven up! Yes I know it has been so long, but I would love to give my thanks to all of you reviewy people! Sniff...you make me so freakin happy!
1. Who Are They?

Kish.  
  
Olivebran13: HI! This is olivebran13!  
  
Ichigo: olivebran13?......Oo  
  
Olivebran13: Please don't ask......  
  
Ichigo: Believe me I wont  
  
Olivebran13: Well I hope you like my story and please review!  
  
Ichigo: Hey....wait WHY IS THE TITLE KISH  
  
Olivebran13: ummmmmm because its about Kish  
  
Kish: YAY :D  
  
Ichigo: NOT FAIR :(  
  
olivebran13: can I please continue the story!  
  
Kish: FINE WITH ME :D  
  
Ichigo: :( grumble  
  
Kish: ( walks out of the room singing )  
  
Oh yes and thank you Queen of Cats and Sin Katt for Reviewing I 'm sorry it was messing up before   
  
Chapter 1 Who are they?  
  
it was a beautiful day in tokyo. The birds were singing, and almost everyone was outside having fun.....well.....almost everyone.  
  
"Where is my brownie?" "I'm on it! "  
  
It was yet another busy day for Ichigo Momomiya  
  
"Mint will you PLEASE HELP?!!!!! ", Ichigo said running back and forth.  
  
"After all these years that you have known me you still forget that its my tea time now. "  
  
"Well excuse-",  
  
But just then Ichigo ran into Lettuce and well......lets just say there was a big spill.....  
  
( Mint: you're pathetic olivebran13: SHUT UP....ahem....anyway )  
  
"OH MY GOSH! IM SO SORRY" said Ichigo picking up pieces of glass  
  
"It's okay" , said Lettuce smiling  
  
After that incident however the rest of the day went well. Soon it was closing time for the cafe' Mew Mew and everyone was sweeping the floor and cleaning up.  
  
"( Sigh ) There all done" said Ichigo  
  
Mint sat down, "Yea its been really busy every since it got warmer. "  
  
All of a sudden there was a small rumbling and everything shook.....the girls got frightened but all of a sudden the rumbling stopped  
  
"Wha......What was that....an earthquake? ", asked Lettuce  
  
Zakuro listened...." That was no earthquake......  
  
All of a sudden Keiichiro burst through the door breathing heavily.  
  
"KEIICHIRO!", the girls screamed.  
  
"Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro.....trouble. "  
  
"WHAT? ", the girls asked crowding around him.  
  
"I think I should explain. ", said Ryou entering the room.  
  
"A few minutes ago when all of you felt that earthquake....well Zakuro you were right it wasn't an earthquake...it was a surge of power going strait into the ground causing a mild explosion. The strangest thing is...that no one was near where the explosion occurred so no one was hurt.....yet....the people who came after that noticed three people floating in the sky. "  
  
Ichigo gasped, "Was it Kish, Pie, and Tart..."  
  
"No it couldn't be... when I asked someone on the street about it they described the incident and the people did not resemble them." said Keiichiro.  
  
"Girls, Tokyo could be in danger....we need you to defend the planet once again.", said Ryou  
  
"But....But we lost our powers....we can't fight...", said Lettuce.  
  
Ryou scratched his head..." well,.....ummmmmmm.....you all remember Ichigo and Masaya's "wedding" right. "  
  
"yes....", said the girls  
  
Ryou continued," And when Ichigo' s ears popped out right.."  
  
"Right...", said the girls.  
  
"Well I did some more experiments and you actually are Mew Mews forever."  
  
"Ok-WHAT", said Ichigo" you mean my cat ears will always pop out when I'm excited FOREVER!"  
  
"ummmmm yes...", said Ryou as Ichigo lunged for him about to choke him to death  
  
( Ichigo: hey....I'm starting to like you....save for the Mew Mew thing." )  
  
Mint had to break it up," STOP IT ICHIGO....Since we are Mew Mew's we have to fight again."  
  
Ichigo stopped choking Ryou...." Okay."  
  
The Girls suddenly changed into Mew Mews and headed off to the blast according to Masha's instructions.  
  
"Well all we have to do is wait for them to come." said the first figure grinning.  
  
"Yes....then we can have more fun right." The second figure turned to the third one who didn't answer but kept staring into the moon.  
  
"Well.....I just hope they don't think we are evil...." said the first figure" cause we're not."  
  
Meanwhile the five girls ran as fast as they could. Until they reached a gigantic hole in the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh!", said Ichigo  
  
"It completely ruined the street....yet it didn't destroy anything else. ", said Mint  
  
Zakuro looked up then pointed towards a large brick wall where three girls stood....one was floating.  
  
"Who are you....." , asked Ichigo  
  
The three girls turned and looked at them two of them smiled  
  
"We've been waiting for you for a long time." The first one smiled.  
  
They jumped down from the wall and walked towards the Mew Mew's  
  
"Why did you do this...", said Mint.  
  
"Oh I wasn't trying to hurt anyone with the blast...I was just trying to call you....Gosh if your that mad I'll ask her to fix it." said the first girl nodding towards the third who waved her arm towards the hole which disappeared.  
  
"Wow...." said Ichigo...." Thanks...."  
  
"No problem. We were not trying to hurt anyone in the first place, we just wanted to help, and meet you. And become friends and allies." said the first.  
  
The three girls stepped into the light, the first girl wore a costume similar to the five Mew Mew's she had raccoon ears and a raccoon tail. The second girl wore a costume similar to the Mew Mew's too, she had bunny ears and a bunny tail. The third girl stepped into the light she wore a black skirt ( similar to Ichigo's ) and a black jean/jacket coat.  
  
"Hi I'm Mew Julie.", said the first girl.  
  
"I'm Mew Ella." smiled the second  
  
The third girl just glared at them and looked away. Ella giggled," And her name's nightingale.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Ichigo: WOOHOO REINFORCEMENTS!  
  
Kish pops into the room  
  
Kish: What about us the aliens....especially ME MY NAME IS THE TITLE....I thought you thought I was cute....  
  
olivebran13: BE PATIENT KISH! ( olivebran13 blushes ) You'll appear in Chapter 2 ( gives him a hug ) And how did you find that out....  
  
Kish: YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT IT  
  
olivebran13: Oo I am.......What ever anyway you'll appear in Chapter two  
  
Kish: grumble all right....  
  
I will update the story as soon as possible, so please review! I hope you liked it!  
  
Mint: And if she doesn't I will take away her room and keep it for us the Mew Mew's  
  
Ella: AND WHY DID WE HAVE SUCH A SHORT PART  
  
olivebran13: goodbye....( is tackled by Pudding)....  
  
Oh yes...I almost forgot....my computer was messing up so thank you 4 waiting .  
  
Olivebran13: goodbye ( is tackled by Pudding again ) 


	2. Sleepover!

Title Kish  
  
Kish: Oh Happy Day I appear in this one..  
  
Ichigo: Damn it why is he here  
  
olivebran13: I invited him to stay  
  
Ichigo: Well than i guess I'll have to take my revenge on you out in a different way...  
  
olivebran13: ,.........Oo....Kish guard the door.....  
  
Kish: With pleasure:D  
  
olivebran13: okay on with the fanfic  
  
Chapter 2: SLEEPOVER!  
  
The girls just stood facing each other for a moment until Pudding broke the silence  
  
"YAY WE GET ALLIES!", she said hugging ella  
  
"Wait Pudding......How did you know about us....and how are you guys Mew Mew's too?", asked Ichigo  
  
"Let us explain.", said julie.  
  
"Well a long time ago we were just walking around when we saw a very cute cafe'. We were talking about it when all of a sudden we were hit by something.", said ella  
  
"The next day well, I had raccoon ears.", said julie.  
  
"But.....How did you know about Project Mew Mew-"" Think Ichigo......Think REAL HARD!!!!", Mint interrupted  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
reporter: who are they these supergirls  
  
Ichigo: so we've been on television  
  
Ichigo: yes we are the tokyo Mew Mews  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"ohhhh", said Ichigo.  
  
"yea, and when we met Nightengale...well everything started to make sense", said ella  
  
"Well......maybe you could help us.", said Ichigo  
  
"We already tried to do that dumbass", said Nightingale  
  
"EXCUSE ME???!?!?!?!", said Ichigo extremely mad at the insult she had just received. "Stop Ichigo! Lets just be allies with them and they can help us!", said Mint  
  
Ichigo sighed..." okay..."  
  
"well I guess this is good, since we're still Mew Mew's they can help us fight ummmmm...fight!", said pudding  
  
"And to top that off they can work for the cafe' ", said Ichigo thankfully  
  
"cafe'?", said ella looking confused.  
  
"yea, it's that cute cafe' you were probably looking at before you were transformed.", said Mint  
  
"but why do we have to work for a cafe'", asked julie.  
  
"So we don't blow our cover.", said Pudding.  
  
"I think you already did that...", Nightingale sneered as a crowd of people gathered around them  
  
"Lets go someplace else so we can talk...like the cafe'!" , said Mint.  
  
The three girls hurried off to the cafe'.  
  
  
  
On the spaceship that was occupied by Kish, Pie, and Tart.....  
  
"Kish stop breaking things!!!!! I know you're mad but we can never go back!", said Pie  
  
"I can't believe what they did to us!", he said..." Now I'll never see my friends again....especially her...", he drooped his head.  
  
"I thought you liked Ichigo", said Tart chewing a candy that Pudding had given him  
  
"Well.....I used to like her....Damn you're right tart...I was such a jackass I left her all alone underground.", he said grumbling.  
  
"Well we can't stay here.....", said Pie  
  
They all thought for a second.  
  
"I know", said Tart  
  
The girls finally reached cafe' Mew Mew.  
  
"yea this is the cafe' we were looking at!", julie exclaimed.  
  
"common I haven't got all night.", said Nightingale.  
  
Glaring at Nightingale, Ichigo pushed open the door.  
  
Ryou was suprised to see the three girls.  
  
"WHO ARE THEY?!?!?!?!?", asked Ryou.  
  
"I think we should ask you that question Ryou! you never told us that there were more than five Mew Mews!", Mint exclaimed.  
  
"but I didn't put more than five DNA samples in the machine.", said Ryou.  
  
"Lets look at this machine Ryou!", said Ichigo.  
  
The eight girls and two boys walked down the dark passage to a gigantic machine that stood in the center of a dark room.  
  
"wow.....", said Zakuro.  
  
"ITS HUGE!", said pudding.  
  
"YOU HIT US WITH THAT THING???!?!?!?", asked/said Ichigo. ( almost about to choke ryou again.... )  
  
"lets check the DNA samples", said Keiichiro taking out the viles.  
  
He gasped," you're right there are eight DNA samples in here!", he said.  
  
Ryou slapped himself on the head.  
  
"Keiichiro......remember when I told you which viles to put in the machine.", he said.  
  
"Yes I but I dropped them and so decided just to put...them......all.....in.....aheh..", said Keiichiro realizing his mistake.  
  
"But wait.", said Lettuce. "Nightingale has is a bird right?", she asked.  
  
"No duh sherlock", replied Nightingale.  
  
"But, this one has a picture of a bug on it....", said Lettuce.  
  
They all looked at each other when they heard a scream. A girl landed through the roof, she had antenna and bug like features. She looked up.  
  
"Damn stupid wings....GUYS!", she ran towards them. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Everyone in the room fell over ( in a cartoon type way )  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER", ryou demanded.  
  
"ummmmm....cause..-" "Hi I'm Mew Isabelle a.k.a Izzy.", the bug like girl interrupted.  
  
MInt sighed, "if we had only known this sooner.", she said.  
  
Keiichiro laughed" It's been a long night, how about you girls go home and we will all discuss work and such tomorrow.", he said.  
  
"sounds good to me.", Izzy yawned. "It has been a long flight."  
  
"Well you guys should come here about 9:00 sharp so you can get into your uniforms and get ready",said ryou.  
  
"okay I guess It could be fun.", ella murmured.  
  
  
  
Lettuce slowly trudged home. It had gotten a lot colder since that morning. Not only was she cold she was confused....and suspicious. While she looked at the DNA samples she had noticed that there were only eight viles....and there were nine girls. She had seen the Iromote Cat, the Loorkeet, the Finless Porpoise, the grey wolf, the golden tamirin, the bug, the northern rabbit, and the raccon......but she had not seen any bird DNA.  
  
"not only is she mean...", lettuce murmured.  
  
"but I don't think she's one of us.", she said and she disappeared into the night.  
  
  
  
The next morning Ichigo explained the rules and regulations of the cafe'.  
  
"we cannot transform or use our powers and we cannot make the customer suspicious, besides that just do what all other cafe's do.", she said.  
  
"okey dokey", said ella.  
  
"whatever.", said Nightingale.  
  
"okay", said Izzy.  
  
"sounds fun", said julie.  
  
"we also have uniforms that you must wear in order to keep the cafe' looking ummmmmm cafe' like.", said Keiichiro and he began to hand out the outfits.  
  
They liked their outfits......ALOT.  
  
Keiichiro handed a black one to nightengale.....but she didn't take it.  
  
"Here you go!", he said cheerfully.  
  
She looked at the dress...." I'm not wearing it."she said cooly.  
  
Zakuro came up to her," Yes you will...", she said glaring.  
  
"No I wont", said Nightingale equally matching her.  
  
The girls were in shock ...someone actually glared and messed with Zakuro.  
  
"Put it on.....", said Zakuro a little more forcefully.  
  
Nightingale just glared at her then turned away.  
  
Zakuro spun her around  
  
"You will put it on", she said obviously mad  
  
Everyone gasped as Nightingale slapped Zakuro.  
  
Enraged Zakuro slapped her back  
  
"PUT ON THE DRESS!!!!", she cried.  
  
"you don't slap me", said Nightingale and she slapped Zakuro again.  
  
Enraged Zakuro slammed her against the wall and shook her hard.  
  
Everyone gasped especially Mint.  
  
Ella pulled Zakuro away and pushed her away from Nightingale while Izzy held Nightingale close to her so not to escape.," I'm soooo sorry Nightingale is just a little depressed, please forgive her....!", said ella pleadingly.  
  
Zakuro glared at Nightingale who actually sighed and said," ..I'll put on the dress."  
  
Zakuro satisfied left the room to put on her work clothes.  
  
The day was busy, but less stressful because of the new workers. Everything was going well..until someone had to speak up.  
  
"hey waitress.....waitress.....WAITRESS!", screamed a particularly haughty boy.  
  
Nightingale turned around. "what....."  
  
The boy stared at her. "you look weird, like you came from another planet or something.", he said  
  
At this Nightingale's eyes widened and began to burn into his, and orb of black fire appeared in her hand and it melt the glass that she held.  
  
Quickly Julie ran up and grabbed her before she could most likely kill the boy who said who triggered her emotions.  
  
She was sent to the kitchen to cook for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Ichigo sighed as she cleaned up the mess that Nightingale had made.  
  
"First she insults me, then she picks a fight with Zakuro, almost kills a customer, breaks 12 dishes ( she broke Lettuce's record ) and she burns all the food!", said Ichigo sighing.  
  
"she just makes more work for us", sighed mint.  
  
Lettuce stood silently in a corner still thinking about the machine and the DNA samples.  
  
"hey kiddo", Zakuro approached Lettuce Pudding following close behind" wats troubling you", she asked.  
  
"oh nothing", lettuce sighed.  
  
"common you got to tell us", said Pudding.  
  
Lettuce sighed, and told them about the machine, the DNA, everything.  
  
"I knew there was something strange about that kid.", said Zakuro.  
  
"But....if she's not one of us...than what-", but Ichigo was interrupted when Julie, ella, and izzy walked through the door.  
  
"hi", said julie.  
  
"hi", said Ichigo perking up .  
  
"we just wanted to apologize for Nightengale...she's just well......", the girls looked at each other...different.", said ella.  
  
The original Mew Mew's looked at each other.  
  
"Anyway she's gone home and I was well...wondering if you guys would like to sleepover at our house tonight!", said Izzy.  
  
"To make up for the....well....", said Julie motioning towards the black charred ooze that was coming out of the sink.  
  
"That sounds great!", said Ichigo" what time should we meet?", asked Ichigo.  
  
"how about.....ummm...lets say.....um.....7:30?", suggested julie.  
  
"that would be great for me!", said Ichigo happily.  
  
"I'm okay with it", said Lettuce.  
  
"SO AM I ", said Pudding.  
  
"Its okay.....", sighed Mint and Zakuro.  
  
"then its settled.", said ella cheerfully and she began to fill out five sheets of paper with addresses on them.  
  
They chatted for a while in the kitchen when all of a sudden Keiichiro burst through the door.  
  
"I've got great news!", he said.  
  
"What", asked all the girls.  
  
"The aliens are coming back to visit!", he said.  
  
"and this time they seek peace.", added ryou walking into the room.  
  
"TAR TAR!", exclaimed pudding hoping up and down with excitement.  
  
Zakuro didn't show it but she was a little glad Pie was coming down too .  
  
( Zakuro: OO Pie: OO Kish: OO Everyone else: OO olivebran13: what? )  
  
Ichigo was more disturbed then pleased. "THAT PERVERT IS COMING DOWN HERE?!?!?!", she asked "how?", but then she looked at the three girls...there faces were grim.  
  
"what's the matter?" asked Mint.  
  
The three girls looked up instantly breaking out of their trance.  
  
"Ahhhhh nothing...we..were just thinking about the party.", said julie.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHH PARTY...can I come?", asked Keiichiro?  
  
The girls looked nervously at one another.  
  
"ummmmm....we have to wait for the aliens", said ryou pulling Keiichiro out of the room.  
  
The girls all sighed in relief and all started laughing.  
  
"well we better go get party stuff", said Izzy.  
  
"and we better get ready!", exclaimed Mint "It's already six!"  
  
They girls said their goodbye's and departed.  
  
  
  
Nightingale was lying down on her bed.  
  
Ever since she had arrived in Tokyo she had felt forgotten and depressed. She had painted everything she owned black even the hallway leading to her room. Glancing at a photograph, she slammed it down. She looked at the clock. It read 7:00. She got up her head was spinning. She walked towards the window of her room and on to the balcony.  
  
She sighed." I wish I could fly tonight....", she mumbled. "But then they'd fall down.", she said softly touching her head."  
  
She gazed up at the sky" I wonder where you are now.......", she wondered.  
  
  
  
The three girls walked down the dark road it was already seven and they were late.  
  
"I wonder how Nightingale will treat this.", asked julie.  
  
"I don't know.....I mean I knew she was silent and this is a party-" "NO not that I mean the whole alien thing!", said julie interrupting ella.  
  
"well lets just try to relax and PARTAY!", said Izzy hoping up and down. I mean It's not like the aliens are going to stay here forever!", she laughed.  
  
  
  
Keiichiro was washing the hard black ooze off the floor when the aliens walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Kish, Pie, Tart! Hi! you guys don't look too happy....", Keiichiro exclaimed.  
  
Pie sighed as Kish walked away kicking the door of the kitchen open and walking out." Let me explain."  
  
Keiichiro made some warm tea for them and sat down. As Tart began to pour loads of sugar into his tea Pie began his story.  
  
"We were so happy that we were at least able to get a piece of the Mew Aqua. We were also amazed at how wonderfully amazing humans are. Unfortunately the other members of our planet were not satisfied with just one Mew Aqua. They wanted their planet back. We tried to convince them that this would be enough but they told us that if they were to abandon our own kind, we weren't like them anymore. We tried to tell them that we had to stay here but.....they didn't like our answer.", he said motioning to Tart.  
  
Tart lifted up his shirt revealing a giant black scar. Keiichiro gasped.  
  
"They kicked us out of our home and well...we could only live there or on earth...", Pie said.  
  
"so you'll be living here...FOREVER?", gasped Keiichiro.  
  
"yea...we have to...I mean we can cover our ears and tell people we died our hair and got contact lenses...and we can buy new clothes!", said Tart thinking of the possibilities.  
  
"That's great. Hey....I may have some extra clothes upstairs.",said Keiichiro "come with me"  
  
Two of the Three aliens followed.  
  
"you comin kish?", asked Tart.  
  
"pick something out for me.", mumbled kish.  
  
Tart shrugged and walked upstairs.  
  
Kish sighed and walked into the kitchen again. He had been stripped from his home and family....well.....they hated him anyway.....now.....  
  
Kish kicked over a table." well fuck them..", he mumbled.  
  
He glanced down and noticed a small sheet of paper with something on it. He picked it up, it read...  
  
Come to the Mew Mew Sleepover Party the address is 4873 BellBell ave.  
  
He picked up the paper and smiled....." I think I'll pay the Mew Mew's a little visit....", he said and he smiled....  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
Kish: wow me got a big part! :D  
  
Ichigo: happy happy joy joy...TT  
  
Zakuro: ( slappes olivebran13) that smarts....when people slap me  
  
olivebran13:owwwwwwwwww!  
  
Pudding: I didn't get a big part.  
  
olivebran13: SOOO MUCH PRESSURE Xx  
  
Kish: CALL 911!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
olivebran13: ( wakes up) sigh....good bye  
  
Izzy: I WANNA FLY  
  
Ichigo: I WANNA BIGGER PART!! 


	3. Ten's A Crowd!

**Title: Kish**

**olivebran13:** okay...so...hi this is chapta three and I'm really excited

**Kish:** do I get a big part again?

**olivebran13:** of course you're the title.

**Kish:** hoooorayyy!

**Ichigo:** wooopeeeee TT

**olivebran13:** you're always so gloomy Ichigo why?

**Ichigo**: TT you should know

**olivebran13:** turns around and sees kish waving at Ichigo tauntingly

**olivebran13:** kish out of the room

**Kish:** why

**olivebran13:** ummmmm you need to go outside more...ummmmm...bake something

**Kish:** fine

**olivebran13:** oh yea thank you SinKatt, Anjyu,KrysofDeath for reveiwing my story have a brownie :D

Chapter Three: Ten's a Crowd.

It was dark when the three girls reached home. Julie tossed the keys on the counter and began to dig through the shopping bags, picking out ingredients for the food. Izzy began to fly around and put up the decorations and ella began to call the pizza man

**" I'm really not so sure that we should be doing this"**, said Izzy running into a wall.

**" Shouldn't we have consulted Nightengale first?"**, asked julie.

**" a large cheese pizza with extra cheese",** said ella.

**" but, maybe if we dont tell her she wont be upset. I mean she's been in her room all night"**, said Izzy running into a wall.

**" yea she may be asleep and she'll wake up tommorow like nothing happened and we'll keep out mouth's shut about it",** said julie.

**" NO!",** yelled ella.

Izzy and Julie looked at ella questioningly.

**" I DON'T WANT PEPPERONI! ",** she yelled.

The two girls laughed.

**" what?",** asked ella putting down the phone.

**" nothing, just help me and Izzy",** said Julie

Zakuro drove a fancy firebird down the road. Inside where herself, Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding.

" STOP PUSHING!", cried Mint.

" SHUT UP", yelled Ichigo.

" STOP FIGHTING!", said Lettuce.

" na no da?", asked Pudding.

" you guys please stop fighting, we want to make a good impression tonight.", said Zakuro.

" you're right.", sighed Mint.

" everything that Zakuro says is right to you", Ichigo mummbled under her breath

Nightengale woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. It read 8:00. She felt dizzy and thought she heard a knock at the door.

" come in..", she said wearily.

" hey Nightengale...its Izzy...look I'm sorry if this is sudden and all, but were having a sleepover with the other Mew Mews", said Izzy. Nightengale bolted out of bed.

" what!", she said.

" sorry...you dont have to come...they dont have to go into your room.", said Izzy.

Nightengale sighed," I'll come and help...later...but don't expect me to be nice and all cause I wont", she said.

Izzy smiled and closed the door

The firebird went round and round in circles.

" WE'RE LOST!", Pudding cried.

" I told you to bring the directions!", cried Mint.

" I DID AND I GAVE THEM TO ZAKURO!", yelled Ichigo.

" AND I GAVE THEM TO LETTUCE TO READ!" yelled Zakuro.

Lettuce was about to holler someting back but all of a sudden Zakuro screamed and almost ran into a mailbox, the car screeched to a halt and everything was silent. The girls were litterally all scared half to death when the door of a house opened and julie stepped out on the front porch.

" HI GUYS!", she said cheerfully.

The five girls fell over ( comically of course ) and then started laughing

Kish flew high over Tokyo thinking about the past and the present. " so now they got some new dude who runs the place", he murmmered_. FLASHBACK_ The aliens tried to settle into their new home. It was so uncomfortable. They all hated it. ( small Kish ) Kish walked around the dark place. Pie was talking with his friends and tart was asleep( he was a baby after all ) he was bored. He had no one to play with. "mommy...I'm bored can you play-", but kish's mom was asleep too. He sighed, then walked away. He was desperate to find a friend. Pie and his friends were too pushy. Tart cried too much. He thought that they were at least lucky that they had food, cause most people don't. His thoughts were interuppted by the sound of footsteps fastly approaching.

" STOP THEIF!", cried a man.

A girl about his age with long black hair darted through the streets with an orange in her hand. She was running as fast as she could and looked with pleading eyes at him as she jumped into a large pot. The man ran in his face was red. Kish thought quickly and took his orange out of his cloak.

" If you were looking for that girl, she ran that way, but she dropped this.", he said.

The man laughed took the orange and walked away. When Kish was sure that he was gone, he opened the pot and helped out the girl.

" Thank you so much.", she said.

" you're welcome, and hi my name's Kish", he said.

" Mine's Hosido.", she said and began to peel the orange, giving half to Kish.

" so why were you running away?" asked Kish.

" because I was hungry and stole an orange from him...he had 100 anyway...greedy bastard.", she said biting her orange.

" But, can't your parents get you some-", but Kish stopped as she looked down.

" My parents are dead...I'm an orphan...", she said.

Kish gasped then apologized. " don't feel sorry for me Kish...all I want is a friend.", she said smiling.

A look of sheer pleasure engulfed his face. They were friends for a long time. Always helping each other out. Kish sooned learned that she was a skilled fighter when she stopped his brothers from picking on him. Soon they were old and one day Kish had some bad news.

" Hosido...I...me and my brothers...we...we are going to reclaim earth...", he said.

Hosido stared at him" fighters...like you...and I guess I cannot come for I am a weak girl?", she asked

Kish looked hurt and felt like he was stabbed in the back. " Just make me a promise...when we come back to earth...we'll be together...always...", she said tears coming to her eyes.

" yes...always...", said Kish smiling_. END OF FLASHBACK_

Kish flinched and without waring destroyed a tree.

" I AM SUCH A JACKASS! I LEFT HER THERE AND WHAT DID I DO WHEN I WENT TO EARTH I KISSED ANOTHER GIRL WHO I KNEW I COULD NEVER WIN...NOW I'M NEVER GONNA SEE HER AGAIN!", he cried.

He gasped for breath and then calming himself down...he sighed.

" no matter...I guess I will just have fun for now...but...Hosido...I will...see you again

The girls had settled down in the living room. The snacks were lined up in a corner and the girls were giggling and laughing. Mint had her hair down in a ribbon and had cute bird pajamas. All the girls actually had pajamas matchig their DNA.

" where's Nightengale?", asked Ichigo.

" She'll be out in a minute she just got up she needs to get ready.", Izzy laughed.

"Well...I got some news.", said Ichigo happily.

" what", asked the girls.

" MASAYA'S COMING BACK!", she screeched.

The girls screeched but then Izzy spoke up," M-asaya?"

The girls realized that they didn't know who he was and told them all about him and Ichigo.

" YOU'RE MARRIED?", julie, ella, and Izzy questioned.

" well...not...exactly...but...", Ichigo stopped talking when Nightengale walked into the room.

Her hair was flowing in the back...it was longer than before...it seemed to twist around her ankles. Her hair was tied up in a black ribbon that was torn and shredded. Her black nightgown swished as she walked. She stared at the girls...

" what do you want to drink...", she asked.

The girls began to yell out their demands.

" Tea", said mint.

" Hot Chocolate", cried Pudding.

" Ditto !", both ella and izzy cried.

" I want tea too", said julie.

" soda...any type", Zakuro said.

" just water.", said lettuce.

" grape juice.", said Ichigo...I need some fruit.

Nightengale nodded and walked into the kitchen. Just then the doorbell rang.

" we're all here though...", said Mint.

" that's just the pizzaboy probably.", said Izzy.

The girls cheered and ran to the door. When the opened the door Kish flew in and smile.

" hiya...", he said smiling.

" KISH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!", cried Ichigo.

" GET OUT!", cried julie, ella, and izzy.

" yea get...wah?", Ichigo looked confused.

Why were they so mad at him...how do they know about Kish?

" what I just met you and already you're mad at me...geez I just-",but Kish was intterupped when Nightengale walked into the room looking at the drinks.

The three new girls looked pale and gasped.

"okay...so I got the-", but Nightengale looked up, her eyes widening and she gasped.

She saw Kish floating and the girls looking at her. She dropped the drinks, glass breaking and drinks spilling everywhere.

"ummm...Kish...girls...girls...Kish...", said pudding shyly

olivebran13: CLIFFHANGERS!

Mint: whoopdedoo.

Ichigo: joy

Kish: wow...I GOT A BIG PART AGAIN

Zakuro: hey whats in this box

olivebran13: ( grabs box from Zakuro ) A present!

Zakuro:from who?

olivebran13: ummmm...KrysofDeath

Zakuro: well

Ichigo: hand it over

olivebran13: NEVER!

Ichigo: why is it so important

olivebran13: ( slowly reaches inside the box, pulls out a cookie and eats it.)

Ichigo: SUGAR!

olivebran13: NOOOO NEVER!

Kish: awwwww, can I have one.

olivebran13: ( begins to become cornered into a corner ) STAY BACK I GOT A POSSUM AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!

Ichigo: GIVE NOW!

olivebran13: this is not going to be pretty...all of you please review and goodbye ( takes out rabid possum and uses its tail as a sword )


	4. Kish Chapter Four

Kish by: olivebran13 olivebran13: wow....the fourth chapter already...... Kish: how many are there olivebran13: d'pends Kish: on what olivebran13: well..... Ichigo: damn I never got a cookie. olivebran13: well that's cause they were special Ichigo: by the way......where are they olivebran13: I ate them all I had one everyday Ichigo: DAMN olivebran13: Thank you all for reviewing too.....Have a brownie :D Chapter four: An Unwanted Guests...and Unwanted Knowledge The girls and Kish stood facing each other in the room. There was silence everywhere. Nightengale finally blinked and her eyes resumed their normal bored look. " Listen punk, don't you know that what you are doing right now is illegal?", she said sneering. Kish looked confused. " Huh but-" " LEAVE! or do I have to make you....", said Nightengale interupting Kish. "Make me?", Kish laughed " yea-", but everyone could see that Nightengale was not kidding, a dark orb of electricity formed in her hands. Kish, obviously now knew that he was not wanted disappeared into the night. The girls turned to Nightengale. They now knew something was wrong. Nightengale sighed. " come with me....", she said. The girls followed Nightengale down a dark hallway. They passed julie's room which had a happy picture of the four girls. Except Nightengale of course. Ella's door was covered in Kawaii drawings of bunnies and pictures of them in silly poses, she even had one of Nightengale falling and landing on a birthday cake. Izzy's room had cute stickers, pictures, and such. They finally began to reach a door. Nightengale opened it to a hallway painted black. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= A spaceship loomed over earth a tall man stared at the planet in discust. He sneered. " what kind of planet could be so polluted. Why do we even want it anyway.", he said. He sighed and flew to earth. Landing on a building looked around and smiled. " To think that three other of my people have failed capturing such a small, stupid, worthless planet. What did the humans scare them?", he laughed. " No matter. I guess that feather will just have to take over earth by himself.", he smiled cruelly. He felt a sharp pain in his cheast and then laughed. " Don't worry master...I will reveal you soon.......", he said and flew off into the distance. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Nightengale opened the door to her room. Inside there was books, and other things of significance. She sighed and sat on her bed. " Please, sit.", she said. All of them sat on the bed and crowded around Nightengale, not able to speak, afraid of what they were just about to hear. " Well, I guess you all are wondering why I dissed that little punk right?", asked Nightengale. " Nightengale you don't have to-" " yes I do", said Nightengale interuptting julie. She took a deep breath untied her ribbon on her head and covered her head with her hands. Two gigantic black wings came out of her body. " Awsome", cried Mint. " cool...", said Ichigo. Zakuro said nothing and the three new Mew Mew's were speachless, they knew that that wasn't what she was going to tell them. As Pudding was playing with them Lettuce spoke up. " Look Nightengale, I'm sorry but when I looked at the DNA yours wasn't there, so I was suspicious. How are you a mew-"" I'm not...", Nightengale whispered interupting Lettuce and she took her hands off her head =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--= Kish flew angirly back to the cafe'. He was very mad. How dare that stupid girl insult him. " I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER.", he said. " But.....she did have some spunk...and that energy bolt that she had seemed familiar. ", he pondered this and then flew away. Meanwhile Feather looked out behind a tree at the disappearing Kish. " so....the tyke and his brothers are here as well...this will be very interesting....", he said smiling. But his smile instantly disappeared. " hmmmm but maybe they have become friends with the enemy ", he said glaring then smiled. " well.....when there's a will there's a way....like traps and tricks , he said and laughed. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=----=-=-=-=-=-=- At the cafe' the three aliens tried on their new clothes. Tart wore a cute little hat with shorts and a t-shirt. Pie wore baggy pants with a white t-shirt, leather jacket, and leather hat. Kish came down the stairs. He wore baggy jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and a black t-shirt over it. He also wore a black hat. " My ears hurt!", cried Tart. " all of our ears hurt, but we'd better get used to it seeing that we can't go back. ", sighed Pie. Kish just stared at himself and the others. He sighed. He was not happy with this. But, it seemed that this was his life now... =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Pie: my clothes are off da hook' olivebran13: O.O never say that....... Zakuro: ohhh......Pie :D olivebran13: :3 Pudding: TAR TAR! Tar Tar: HEY WHAT'S WITH THE NAME?!?!?!?!?! olivebran13: well I think it suits you Tar Tar. Tar Tar: GRRRRRRRRR >:T ( pushes olivebran13 off desk ) olivetree ( olivebran13's new name: Hey...whats with the big idea changing my name!!!!! Kish: awwww did the olivetree get its feelings hurt? olivebran13: >:O GRRRRRRRRRR do not make me hurt you......( takes out bazooka ) Kish: O.O where'd you get that?!?!?!?! olivebran13: INTERNET :D Kish: O.o olivebran13: well, I hope you like REVIEW PLEASE :D 


	5. Kish Chapter 5

Kish by: olivebran13 olivebran13: wow.... chapter 5 already Kish: don't get so wishy.....huh olivebran13: sniff Kish: OO Are you crying? Mint: awwww geez Zakuro: such a baby olivebran13: I'm not crying PIE STINKS REALLY BAD Zakuro: PIE YOU STINK Mint: ewwwwwwwwwww olivebran13: forgot to put on deodorant today didn't you >:o Pie: aheh....whats deodorant? olivebran13: OO Mint: OO Ichigo: OO Pudding: OO Lettuce: OO Masaya: OO- olivebran13: HEY THIS IS A MASAYA FREE ZONE!!!! ( knocks Masaya out of room ) olivebran13: grrrrrr stupid kid Ichigo: HEY olivebran13: well he is an idiot, geez him and his " oh don't fight anymore I want to protect you oh Ichigo I love you ohhhh " geez he's a dork Ichigo: well olivebran13: common say it Ichigo: NEVER olivebran13: but- Crap I've wasted too much time already ON WITH THE FANFIC! Chapter Five: All Ears. The Mew Mew's gasped as they looked at Nightingale. " you're a....you're a-" " alien....I know...", said Nightingale interrupting mint. " but....how do you have super powers Nightengale...and.....and wings?", asked Lettuce. Nightingale's ears twitched. " Please if you don't mind I would prefer if you would call me Hoshido. ", she said " For that is my real name", and she stood up. ----------------------------------------- It was Midnight In Tokyo. The wind flew though the trees and It was dark and cold. It was one of those nights where everything seemed to be dead. Nothing was alive. Everything was broken and worthless. Feather stood on top of a large building and peered out into the distance. " Hmmmmm I wonder if I could have a little fun here...", he said He felt a rush of excitement flow into his body and move through his veins. " Master...you approve? Well then I guess I wouldn't hurt...", he said and smiled. A beam of light formed in the palm of his hand. " Asteroid BLAST!", he cried. Suddenly millions of Kirema Anima's flew into the city. They infected animals at a very fast rate. The animals began to tear apart buildings, ruin cars, and hurt people......including Masaya who was walking towards Ichigo's house when he was picked up by a gigantic pigeon. ( Ichigo: WHAAAAAA? olivebran13: common its the only animal I could think of at the time. ) Masaya couldn't breathe..." Ichigo...", he tried to yell then passed out. Feather saw the human boy and flew down to him. He looked at him..he thought he had heard him say Ichigo before he died. There was something wrong as his body felt cold ...like something was telling him that she was not good news. He smirked, " ichigo ehh? Well Ichigo.....I think I have something you want ", he said picking up Masaya and throwing him onto his back. ------------------------------------------- The girls stood around Nightingale/Hoshido. " well....how did you get those wings", asked Pudding. " It's a long story", murmured Nightingale/Hoshido. " well.....why do we have to call you Nightingale?", asked Lettuce. " It was just a fake name that I was given when I got older.....I was part of project BIRD", sighed Nightingale. " Please Nightingale- I mean Hoshido.....what happened.", exclaimed Mint. Hosido/Nightingale sighed as she walked to the end of the room and picked up a large floorboard. Inside the floor was a floating capsule. She pressed a small green button. " DREAM SEQUENCE LOADING........SEQUENCE COMPLETE ACTIVATING DREAM TO REALITY! GO!", said the metallic voice of the capsule. The girls were worried. " What's happening to us...", asked Ichigo. " What are you doing-", but Nightingale/ Hoshido grabbed the girls and pulled them into a swirling vortex that had opened in the wall. When the girls woke up they found themselves in a strange place. They tried to talk but no sound came from their mouth. They looked up at Nightingale/ Hoshido. She pointed at a small girl running away with an orange. She had ears and wore an outfit that the aliens would wear. She ran into a boy her age and whispered ," hide me ", and she flew into a pot. The boy talked to the man and gave him a orange. The man chuckled and walked away. Ichigo realized that the children were Nightingale and Kish. All of a sudden everything became green again and It showed another scene. There were three boys, Standing in a circle and picking at the little boy shown before, except he was slightly older. One of the boys was telling the others to stop, but they wouldn't. He pushed one of them and they threw him up against the wall. " PIE! ", Zakuro yelled and her voice rang out all over the place. " You mean we can talk now ", asked lettuce. " Yes....this is just a flash back they will not hear us....that little girl ", she said pointing to a girl who just approached the two boys. " Is me...and that little boy ", she said pointing to the one being bullied. " Is Kish ", she said. Suddenly, the little girl's hands were covered in a dark orb. She threw them at the boys. Scared the boys ran away, but they both were hit in the legs. The little Hoshido helped Kish up. Kish smiled at little Hoshido and pecked her on the cheek. Hoshido flushed red and smiled. Ichigo looked at Hoshido who was as red as a beet. Ichigo chuckled thinking about someone like nightingale being embarrassed about a peck on the cheek. All of a sudden everything turned green again. Another scene was shown.....Kish was getting on a spaceship...and flying away.....little Hoshido whispered, " goodbye...kish ", and burst Into tears. Someone came up behind her and grabbed her arm. It was a tall boy much older than her. " You....", he said....." Your coming with me...." He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to little Hoshido. Hoshido's eyes widened. " NOOOOOO ", she screamed and was dragged away. The vortex was green again and it showed Hoshido being Infected with the DNA of a Nightingale. Hoshido was shaking and was obviously hurting very badly. " Feather! The system is dying! ", called one of the people surrounding her. " SHE'S BLOWING UP THE SYSTEM! ", Feather ( the man who took her away ) shouted. Hoshido's eyes turned black and she broke out of the glass container she was put in. The men surrounding her eyes turned colors too and wings of all kinds of colors shouted out of their backs. The wings of a nightingale shouted out of Hoshido's back too. She snarled and a giant black orb appeared in her hands. The men screamed as she threw it at all of them. The Mew Mew's screamed as smoke engulfed the room. When It cleared....all of the men were lying on the floor...dead. Hoshido was hurt and her eyes still glowed black. " Project BIRD is over ", she said. She walked out of the room and got on a spaceship. " Kish....I am coming ", she murmured and disappeared into the night. SYSTEM IS CLOSING FLASHBACK SEQUENCE OFF! ", rang the metallic voice. The Mew Mew's stepped out of the portal and fell onto the floor. All of them were silent. No one dared to speak. Scared and amazed at what they just saw. Nightingale was the first to speak. " I crashed into earth three days later. Ella julie and Izzy found me. I have spent my entire life looking for kish and thought he was dead. After I heard all the stories about him and Ichigo. I didn't want him to recognize me.....so if you would please....just keep this silent especially to kish....that would be great ", she said..... Ichigo looked at Nightingale. " wow......", she said...." Your life.....it hardly compares to mine. ", she said " I am so sorry " , she murmured. At that moment....for the first time ever....Nightengale smiled......." Ichigo.....you are a great friend...all of you..... ", she spoke and fell asleep. The rest of the Mew mew's fell asleep as well happy that their new friend had told them the truth....well.....almost all of them. Mint tossed and turned in her sleep. She remembered what had happened in the vortex and was scared. For as Hoshido had left....the one called Feather had gotten up...and healed himself.... END OF CHAPTER FIVE olive: WOOOT Kish: I GOT THE SMALLEST DAMN PART EVER olive: sheesh kish I mean u r gonna appear so much in the next few chapters so I thought u needed a break. Kish: -- olive: well....I am going to walk in SinKatts footsteps Kish: NOOOOOO olive: picks up Masaya WHOEVER WANTS TO KILL HIM BE MY GUEST THE PERSON WHO TRULY WANTS TO KILL HIM CAN! Masaya: O.O Ichigo: NOOOOOOO olive: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Kish: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH olive: Review please 


	6. Chapter 6

Kish

by: olivebran13

olivebran13: YES I KNOW PEOPLES I WAS HORRID TO HAVE YOU WAIT! BUT

SCHOOL AND DRAWING GOT IN THE WAY FORGIVE ME ALL YE WHO GLARE!

Kish: enough with the drama chop chop get movin with the story

Mint: yea you lazy butt

olivebran13: I AINT NO BUTT!

Ichigo: yes you are!

olivebran13:LALALALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Pie: you are

olivebran13: AINT NO MOUNTIAN HIGH ENOUGH! AINT NO VALLEY LOW ENOUGH!

AINT NO RIVER WIDE ENOUGH-

Kish: OKAY OKAY you're not a butt just...get on with it...

olivebran13: YA OKAY! CHAPTA SIX HAS BEGUN crashes chinese gong

Chapter six: A cake for kish.

The eight real mew mew's woke up and streached. Though it had been a

short night considering the circumstances they were fine and ready to

go. All the sleep had fled from their eyes. They had gotten a really

good night's sleep on Nightengale's nice soft sheets. Oh

yes...nightengale...they had forgotten what had gone on last night for

a second. Had it been real...or was it just a dream?

The mew mew's hurridly turned and looked at nightengale. Who was fast

asleep, she yawned and her ears twitched. The ears. It was real

Nightengale was not a mew mew, she was not human, she was an alien. She

had been taken in for testing and she had been abused and left behind.

She had also been abandoned by Kish, who everyone thought would never

give up on a girl.

Ichigo paused " So...it was real ". Her views on Kish had definatly

changed. It appeared that he was a sweetheart after all. Poor

nightengale though. Waiting for him to return, going through all this

madness! She turned and looked at mint.

Mint was dead silent. After that night she didn't know what to say or

think. Especially since she had the last vision that no one else

bothered to view. As she directed her gaze to Ichigo she managed to

force a smile.

Zakuro yawned. " Now that I saw that...the kid aint so bad ". Zakuro

and Nightengale had appeared to have been rivals in the beginning, but

seeing her experiences Zakuro's thoughts had strayed and her anger had

calmed.

Pudding's stomach grumbled " I'M HUNGRY ", she yelled. Though she cared

for Nightengale her stomach interrupted her thoughts.

" ME TOO! ", Ella chanted.

" Pancakes anyone? ", Julie asked. It seemed like a good idea

considering that that was the only breakfast food that she could think

of at the time.

"OOOH I WANNA MAKE A SNOWMAN", Izzy yelled at the top of her lungs and

ran to the kitchen. ( snowman is a type of pancak e )

" WAIT ", cried julie. She didn't want her brand new kitchen to be

destroyed by the bug's chaotic cooking. Besides she needed to direct

the three frantic mew mew's.

Ella and Pudding sang together " PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAAAAAAKES "

Ichigo sighed chuckling slightly, " I'd better go help ", she said. She

knew how hyperactive Pudding could get and she thought that was the

least she could do.

" I'll come too! ", cried Lettuce

The Mew Mew's all turned and stared at her. "

...Arigatou...Lettuce...but no thanks..."

" You Just wake up Hoshido ", Mint said nervously. Though she would do

it herself, at the time she was just a little bit shaken up.

Lettuce let out a sigh and nodded as the other Mew Mew's left Hoshido's

room

Lettuce slowly creeped over to Hoshido's bedside. She slowly began to

reach for her shoulder. She was quite shaky considering what had

happened the night before. She had dreamed of Hoshido all night. The

screaming, the yelling. She couldn't help but feel sorry for

her.Lettuce was so deep in thought that she was shocked as Hoshido

began to speak.

" Kish...KISH...NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! "

Lettuce almost dropped her glasses in fright. Hoshido had been dreaming

about KISH! Now instead of having to wake her up. She had to decide

whether to or not. She was having such a nightmare...but she didn't

want to get her angry. She paused then slowly shook her awake.

" W...What Happened...", Hoshido stammered. The dream she had just

witnessed was one of horrible measure and she didn't want to think of

it. But, she didn't want to forget it either.

" It's okay you had a bad dream ", lettuce replied. She was glad that

she woke up Houshido . It seemed that she was glad as well.

"...oh...I see...", Hoshido said pausing for a second. She smiled

at Lettuce though happy that she had awoken her from that horrid dream.

" Thank you...I..."

" Don't worry Hoshido...the rest of them are making breakfast.",

Lettuce chirped.

Hoshido's eyes narrowed slightly"...I hate to say this now

but...now that it is day...you shall refer to me as Nightengale..."

" Huh? But you said-"

" That was last night...now...please...go help them..." Nightengale

interrupted

"..okay Hoshido...whatever you say...", Lettuce sighed leaving the

room.

Nightengale straightened as soon as she left and slowly put on a pair

of baggy jeans with a grey top with a black rose insignia. She then

reluctantly tied her ears back with the long black ribbon. She winced

as she felt the pain again...and as she remembered kish. It had seemed

so long since she had seen him and...that last night when she saw him

she wanted to literally kiss him. But, she was afraid. Afraid of what

he'd think of her after all these years. And now...now she didn't want

to tell him...Slowly walking out of her room she walked down the

hallway for breakfast.

It was quite a scene, Lettuce had burnt the first batch of Pancakes and

sucessfully had been able to break three dishes. Julie was sitting on

the ground dizzy and rubbing her head while her new kitchen was torn to

shreds. Izzy had soon taken over and fixed the situation, but they had

most definatly gone through quite a quarrel.

" Ella started it! ", Pudding accused.

" Nuh UH! ", Ella yelled back

" BOTH OF YOU DID IT ", Mint challenged.

There was a big fight until Nightengale Screetched. " ALL OF YOU...SHUT

THE HELL UP ",

There was silence for a moment before Nightengale slowly burst into

laughter. The laughter spread from Pudding to Ella and then throughout

the kitchen. Nightengale smiled.

" Now...remember that my name is Nightengale today...and let's get

those pancakes...", she added/.

After the girls had had made breakfast they slowly lined out a pile of

dishes and plates. They smiled as they admired their work. Pancakes

were stacked high like mountians and they syrup looked like a long

brown lake. Even Nightengale had to say how lovely it was.

"...I'M STILL HUNGRY ", Pudding and Ella chorused and everyone got at

least one giggle out of their system.

Nightengale sat down at the head of the table and the other mew mew's

slowly joined her. Ella and Pudding sat together laughing and playing

with each other's food while lettuce mint and ichigo sat together. Izzy

and Zakuro sat beside Nightengale while Julie ran over to Pudding and

Ella trying to get them to stop digging into their food. They slowly

passed the pancakes around and smiled as Nightengale made small jokes.

Laughter was soon the main sound in the room...but alas it wouldn't be

for long.

As soon as they wer e about to dig in, there was a knock at the door.

Julie had quickly ran to see who it was but, was shocked when she

oppened the door.

"...why...sure...come in...", she echoed silently and began to guide

the stranger to the table.

It was Kish. He was hardly recognizable when he first appeared at the

breakfast table in his new clothes. The Mew Mew's and Nightengale were

silent. Pudding dropped her fork and many of the other girls couldn't

help but stare. Of course they invited him to sit down with them, but

no one seemed to speak. Thoughts came into nightengale's head before

she could even begin to control them.

Kish...why are you here again. She thought as she stared at him. The

alien looked different. He seemed more grown up and knowing. His eyes

had grown kinder but still had that smart charm that he always had.

This secretly made her happy. Oh kish..you have not changed. Though you

look different you are still the one that I know and love...why must I

keep up this act! Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his

voice.

" Nice breakfast..." Kish said quietly.

" Thanks...", Lettuce replied.

There was another moment of silence. Nightengale looked at kish. Well

your manners have most definatly improved... She was silent again.

But, what about his temper? Heh...I bet it is still as fistey. Kish

spoke again interrupting her thoughts a second time.

" I really like this drink Mint ", Kish said.

" Thanks...", she replied.

This continued for almost an hour when to everyone's suprise

Nightengale gave a small cough. She couldn't help it, she had to talk

to kish again, even if she had to be mean. Oh kish...forgive me

please...I do not want to be mean to you...I want to be the alien that

I once was and love you...but...it has to be this way... She spoke.

"...well...I must say that we were quite rude to you...but it was not

like you didn't deserve it ", she sneered gazing at him. Though her

face was mean looking her heart was soft and breaking slowly.

Kish stood abruptly, " What do you mean! ", he challenged. He had taken

enough torture and talk from this saucy wench.

" I mean...you were quite rude to come in unexpectedly...", she fought

back. Forgive me Kish please!

Tension rose at the table quickly as the mew mew's unexpectedly thought

of things. Especially of Nightengale. Why was she so harsh all of a

sudden. But, they answered their own questions. It was to keep herself

disguised. She couldn't be known as Hoshido to him just yet.

" Well! Pardon me! I did knock didn't I! ", he asked accusingly.

" YOU JUST CAME IN, AND DIDN'T ASK TO BE INVITED! ", she screamed

slightly. Though she screamed it was because of the pain that she had

in her heart. Why! Why do I have to do this! I could just undo the

ribbon and apologize! WHY CAN'T I DO IT!

" WELL EXCUSE ME! ", he yelled back.

" YOU SHOULD BE MORE NICE TO FRIENDS! ", she screamed. Friends...What!

I want to be more than that to him! I want to love him but-

" FRIENDS...FRIENDS? NEVER BEFORE HAVE I SEEN OR HEARD OF

YOU...NEVER BEFORE HAVE I EVER GAZED UPON YOUR FACE NOR SPOKEN WITH

YOU UNTIL NOW. I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE...AND

FRIENDS...WE PROBABLY WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS...OR ANYTHING MORE THAN

ENEMIES ", he finsished

The room was silent again. Nightengale was shaking slightly and so was

the table. The two aliens who had once loved each other so much were

fighting. Inside Nightengale there was nothing but sorrow.

No...it...it can't be...why...no he...KISH! Suddenly...a glass dropped

from puddings hand and she stood up a defiant glare on her face.

The girls stood abruptly knowing what would come next. Hurridley they

tried to rush to Pudding but it was too late.

" WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE GENEROUS TO HOSHIDO! ", she yelled at

him.

The room went silent...Kish's hat had fallen off and his eyes had

grown wide. A look of longing and of hopefullness appeared in his eyes.

A dream that everyone could practically see poured out of his mouth as

he spoke...

"...did...did you say...H...Hoshido...", he asked.

" YES...IN FACT SHE'S RIGHT! -"

" OUTSIDE...SHE'S RIGHT OUTSIDE! ", Ichigo interrupted pretending to

look at a nearby window.

Kish ran out the door yelling her name. The girls quickly followed

slamming the door behind them. They all turned to nightengale. She was

on the floor. Fainted...Her ears were out and her face still had the

look of shock to it. Quickly the mew mew's escorted her to her bed.

Kish had ran outside trying to look for Hoshido...she was not

there...With a cry of anger he turned, but they had locked the

door...he had been tricked...He cursed the sky and quickly began to

fly. Even though he wasn't supposed to, he would and he could for all

he cared...HOW DARE THEY! He thought HOW DARE THEY TEASE ME IN SUCH A

WAY! THEY WILL PAY, THEY WILL ALL PAY...especially that BRAT

NIGHTENGALE...she's the worst of all...But...how did they know

about Hoshido...is there still hope...All these thoughts and more

poured throughout his mind as he flew back to the cafe' alone and

broken hearted.

END OF CHAPTER SIX...

olive:...sigh...wow...to think...there are only five...say six more

chapters til the end...

Kish:...A WHAT!

olive: dun worry, now that my friend is assisting me with entering my

stories there is NO WAY I'LL STOP WRITING!

Kish:...

Ichigo:...

olive: oh well cya! REVIEW...and remember...Only you...can light

masaya on fire!

Ichigo: THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES!

olive: IT DOES TOO :P

Ichigo: NO!

olive: YES...and Review...


	7. Chapter 7

Kish

by: olivebran13

Olive: Wow...Chapter...s...SEVEN!

Kish: Don't be a baby olive...

Olive: TT

Kish: OO

Olive: TO THE TORTURE CHAMBA!

Kish: NUUUUUUU

Olive: hahaha just kidding I would never do that!

Kish: phew...

Olive: only to masaya...

Ichigo: HEY-

Olive: ON WITH THE FANFIC!

Chapter Seven: Birds of a Feather

Masaya awoke breathing heavily. " I...Ichigo...ICHIGO! ", he yelled.

There was something wrong with him. Something deep within him was

stirring. It was like there was a shadow where his once warm beating

heart had been. Suddenly he knew. He had...died before hadn't he! "

I...was dead...", he said slowly looking at his hands. They were bound

tightly, the leather rope cutting into his skin and making him bleed. "

What...What's this! " Looking up he stared into the face of the tall

alien man. The man chuckled and stared right back.

" So..the brat finally wakes...", he spoke his tan wings flapping

silently.

Masaya glared at him. " What do you want...what have you done to my

Ichigo! ", he asked.

The bird hit him hard then glared. " You fool...I think the correct

answer would be what have you done to me? Are you that dense! ", he

asked. " You would have stayed dead if it wasn't for master Deep

Blue...", he chuckled.

The name hit Masaya like a bullet. " Deep blue...NO IT CAN'T BE...I

KILLED HIM! ", he said.

Feather rolled his eyes . " Tell me Masaya...when you killed

him...did you kill him mentally or phisically. " Masaya stared at the

ground filling in the blanks answering his own questions. He had

destroyed him only phisically, not harming his soul, but just his

pathetic shell of a body. And now...instead of him, deep blue had a new

puppet.

Feather chuckled. " I guess you're considering this now...but no

matter. Deep Blue is not finished with you yet...", he said. Giving

Masaya a small wink the tall bird like man walked a distance away. "

Strangly he believes that you have a purpose in life...". Shaking his

head he stepped closer. " He wants you to do him a little...favor "

Masaya looked up. " I WILL NEVER WORK FOR ONE THAT TRIED TO HURT MY

PRECIOUS ICHIGO! ", he screetched. Trying to wriggle free Masaya

screamed slightly the straps cutting into his wrists and increasing the

blood flow.

Feather put a hand on his face in a mocking gesture. " Ohhhhh NOOOOOOOO

the pooooor pooooor pooor boy! Don't hurt my ichigo! Don't make me work

for deep bluuuuue! ", he said sarcastically. He laughed. " Boy...you

have no choice..." Snapping his fingers the leather straps that had

formed permenant scars on the boys wrists disappeared.

Masaya glared at him, weak in the knees but still courageous. " Oh yea!

Try me! I'm just gonna walk right outta here and- "

" If you do that the girl dies! " Feather spoke angirly.

Masaya stopped. " Ichigo..." he whispered. Could he be able to

kill...Ichigo? His blood running cold the boy stared at the ground

having flashbacks of all the times he had spent with her. Ichigo...his

Ichigo.

Feather laughed scornfully. " Oh yes Masaya...as we speak Deep Blue is

preparing for her demise...unless...you do us something in

return...", he said .

Masaya looked at the ground. It was true. Deep Blue was cunning and

could probably kill Ichigo without mercy. But still...what would be

the outcome of this...what would happen if...Masaya took a deep

breath. There was no time to think, if Ichigo's life was on the line

then he would do anything, kill anyone for her " Fine...I'll do

anything but you better not hurt ichigo! "

Feather smiled. " I knew you would see it our way..." he spoke.

Suddenly the boy's body began to shift and change shape. Feather looked

pained. Masaya watched in shock as Feather shifted into deep blue.

Feather's haughty tan eyes turned into dark ones, his hair grew long

and black. Deep Blue was soon standing where feather once did , a frown

on his face. " Now...how much do you know about a girl named

Nightengale..."

It was night by the time Nightengale first fluttered her eyes. She

didn't know what was going on nor that she had fainted. All she

remembered was Kish's hating eyes and Puddings last remark. Oh

kish...why...she thought to herself. Wait...where are the

others...Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo! Gazing about the room

Nightengale was suprised to see Ella, Julie, and Izzy staring at her

their faces flushed and worried.

Ella was the first to notice she was awake. " NIGHTY SAMA! ", she

shrieked rushing over to her and hugging her tightly. Tears streaming

down her face the young bunny girl began to weep. " I thought you were

dead or...or you would never wake up again! ". Julie and Izzy had

stood a relieved look on both of their faces and a smile on both of

their mouths.

Moving slightly Nightengale spoke " The girls...Zakuro...Ichigo...all

of them...where-" " They left Nightengale...for home...we all have to

work tommorow remember...and besides..Pudding got sugar high...putting

up quite the fuss ", Julie muttered gazing at the pale face of her

alien friend.

Blinking Nightengale moved her head slightly gazing at the wall. " I

see...". Izzy smiled, " Do not worry Nightengale...they all wanted to

stay and help you...but most of their parents would not allow it...".

Nightengale shifted in her bed slightly. " Well...did I miss

anything...was there something important-" She began to feel woozy.

Falling back into the bed Julie rushed over peeling ella off of her

while Izzy smiled and stood by her. " Do not worry Nightengale...you

didn't miss anything...you blacked out and we worried. Nothing happened

trust me ". Smiling Nightengale sighed. " Thank you for everything..."

Julie nodded. " It was nothing...but now you have to get some more

sleep, we all have a big day tommorow ". Nightengale eased her head

onto the pillow. " Yes...we do."

As Julie and Izzy pulled ella from the room Nightengale began to think

once more. She loved kish so much and yet, she had to hate him.

I don't have to hate him really...I mean...I love him to tell the

truth. We could just be friends and I could just.

The sad young alien stopped herself. She couldn't do that at all. Once

they became friends, parts of her she thought were lost would arise

from the depths of her heart and become real. She would spill the beans

and then what.

That is a good question...what if I did tell him...

Would he be mad, upset, or shun her like he did when he left.

Shifting her head slightly to look at the dream sequence machine. The

tiny little object that contained all of her memories and all of her

thoughts, and dreams. She recalled what she had shown her Mew Mew

friends. Quite embarassed she shook her head and laughed slightly. "

Well they sure know alot now..."

Did I have to show them all what I really am...wait...they missed just

one memory...my favorite

Pausing she slowly eased her way off of the bed and slowly walked

towards it.

I wonder if...I could go back one more time.

Nightengale stopped herself. " No , I can't live in the past...the

future is the only thing that matters to me now...". But, yet she found

herself glued to the spot on the floor. " But...I love that

memory...and I want to see it...again "

Pushing the little green button she set the coordinants. " DREAM

SEQUENCE LOADING, MEMORY COMPLETE ACTIVATION IMEDIATE! GO ", the

metallic voice yelled.

Falling into the haze once more the small bird girl felt a rush of

excitement tingle throughout her body. Passing back through time she

saw one last thing when everything went black. Nightengale awoke in the

place that she remembered from long ago.

" I remember now...", she told herself as she glanced at the place

where her past self and Kish sat.

Kish looked very serious. Nightengale laughed to herself blushing

bright red as she knew what was to happen next. Kish looked at the

young Hoshido closley. Sighing Nightengale stood walking towards the

pair and sitting beside them. She remembered how she felt back then.

Her squirmish attitude and her happy expression. " Well that was

before I met Feather...", she grimaced and continued to watch the two

aliens. She hadn't been this close to Kish since...

" Hoshido..", he asked quickly staring at her and looking straight into

her eyes.

Nightengale smiled. She knew what she would say and laughed slightly.

She was such a fool back then thinking that every word kish spoke was

magical. Thinking that if she stood by him forever he would protect her

and help her get through. That one day they would return to

earth..together. " Oh I returned to earth all right...", she said. "

But, it wasn't with Kish " Shaking her head Nightengale told herself

not to interrupt and continued watching Kish.

The young girl turned smiling. " Yes...kish what is it, you brought me

all the way here and-" " No Hoshido don't speak...not yet please...".

The girl looked suprised but also interested. Nodding she watched him

and awaited his question.

Nightengale sighed and tried to touch Kish's arm. Passing through what

seemed to be a hologram she sighed in frustration and watched.

The young alien looked grown, but yet stressed as he began to speak, "

Hoshido...all these years I have watched you help me and I you and I

still cannot believe that it all began with just a stolen orange "

Chuckling he continued. " But, it got me to thinking you know...soon if

they call for people to regain earth, I may be chosen...and down on our

old planet...I don't know what will happen ".

" I know what happened...", Nightengale replied trying to butt into the

conversation.

Hoshido looked at him and smiled, " It is fine Kish I understand if you

want to break our friendship...I have heard of this and I was

preparing for this day...so-" " No Hoshido! ", the young alien

intterupted her. " I never want to hate you I never will hate you That

is impossible...I..Hoshido I..." Kish turned away for a moment then

stared at the alien girl.

Grabbing her hands and pulling Hoshido up the young alien stared into

her eyes. " Hoshido...I love you...I knew it from the moment I saw you

so...please return my love when I ask you this " Kissing her softly he

continued. " Hoshido will you-" " FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ WARNING WARNING

DREAM SEQUENCE MALFUNCTION INTRUDER INTRUDER! "

" No wait! ", Nightengale screamed as she felt the dream disappear. She

never had gotten to hear the last words that the young Kish had spoken.

Crying through the dark everything became black once more.

When Nightengale awoke she abruptly sat up where she was on the ground

the black scarf tied tightly on her head. Feeling the cold wood of the

floor pulsing beneath her she slowly pushed the machine under one of

the floor boards to keep it hidden. And stared around the room trying

to see what had disturbed her.

What the hell...she thought to herself as she let the realization sink

in. " What interrupted the machine? " There was nothing there. Looking

around she stared up at the open window. Blinking the raven girl got

up. " That's queer...I do not remember leaving that open...". As she

walked towards the shutters a warm hand flung itself over her mouth.

Gasping in suprise the young girl screamed as she was pulled into the

back of the room. What was happening to her! Who was it? What did they

want with her. It was not until she felt the brush of the aliens ears

and the calm yet mischevious voice of the one she loved that she

realized who it was. " Kish! ", she yelled through his hands. The alien

glared at her with yellow eyes. " Quiet girl...you have answers to my

questions and I want an explination! ". Nightengale took a breath, she

missed the touch of Kish and yet...

" OW! ", screamed kish in suprise as the sharp teeth of Nightengale bit

his hand. Staggering back for a moment he quickly regained his balance

more peeved than before. Sighing to herself and adjusting the scarf

tied around her ears Nightengale forced herself to purse her lips and

narrow her eyes.

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? ", he asked. Nightengale simply huffed

tossing her head to the side and uttering a simple word " Because ".

Kish sighed lowering his head slightly. " Because what...", he said

twitching his anger rising by the second.

" It is highly inappropriate to enter a lady's chambers without

permisson and ...shall I say attempt to rape me ". Kish fell over

slightly shocked at the accusation. " PARDON! WHEN DID I SAY I WAS

GOING TO RAPE YOU? " " Well the way that you grabed me was very

scandelous and quite rude...", Nightengale huffed. " Plus, you don't

even know what I was doing in here, I could have been changing or

something ". Kish opened his mouth to make a remark but stopped

himself. It wouldn't make the situation better if he had told her it

didn't matter.

Sighing Kish moved the leather hat over his face, " Sorry about that

okay, but I need help...there is a lot going through my head right now,

not only did I want to talk to you but...those other mew mews windows

were locked " Looking around Nightengales room he turned to her and

raised an eyebrow. " Except for yours...and speaking of which, you

should really be more careful "

He's questioning my security...how sweet...

" So...what do you want to ask me alien? ", Nightengale spat at him. "

You obviously didn't just come to see if I was well protected did you?

Or did you want to re organize my room " she noted as Kish abruptly

stopped staring . Shaking his head Kish glared at her, " Do you have to

be so harsh! What did I ever do to you? - " " You entered my life and

destroyed what I had that's what! ", Nightengale accidentally yelled.

Kish looked hurt " What do you mean! I only met you twice, the first

time you threatened to blow my head off and the second time you began

to yell at me as if I had insulted you! " Getting more impatient

Nightengale returned his excuse, " Because...just...YOU just did! "

Wow...great job Hoshido...

Suprised Kish was able to break into a grin, " Oh really

then...Aw...nevermind...on with my question. " Nightengale sighed

sitting down on her bed and crossing her arms. Kish looked at her.

Dang she is cute when she's frustrated...wa-wait WHAT...Shut the hell

up Kish you need to ask your question," Look...this morning at

breakfast...I don't know what was going on or how they knew about

this...but the monkey said the name Hoshido...Do you know who she is? "

It's me ME! The young alien told him in her mind " No...the name has

never crossed my mind until today ", she muttered.

Kish raised an eyebrow. " Are you positive...I think your lying ".

Nightengale turned. " And why do you say that? ". Kish looked up

rubbing his chin. " I have this theory...you see when I first came to

earth and met the original mew mew's I was their enemy and never had an

encounter with Hoshido...". Nightengale sighed " Hoshido Hoshido...who

the hell is she?-" NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS

OKAY...shhe..just...whatever...anyway the only ones who could know

about her or told Pudding are you or your friends. They didn't mention

her until now..." " Look I'm sorry that I don't know who she is but

that isn't my problem "

Kish rubbed his head in irritation and sadness. " Thanks anyway about

that...but...here's my next question...". Nightengale growled " Well

then make it snappy" Kish sighed. " Do you always have to interrupt? "

" Well its hard for me to be cheerful considering its late and I have a

long day of work tommorow and...and...I..."

The alien girl had began to slow \. What was going on! Why was she

feeling woozy again! Groaning slightly she began to wobble. Oh

shit what's gonna happen if Kish goes through my room...I can't pass

out. Looking up at Kish the other alien looked concerned. "

Nightengale? Nightengale are you okay...hello...HEY NIGHTENGALE " She

couldn't stay awake. Giving a small cry Nightengale fell backwards onto

the bed completley passed out once more. Kish meanwhile had attempted

to make a grab at her to keep her up. " Nightengale! Hey wake up! I

need to ask you my question...! Nightengale! "

Trying to keep her up he felt something slip under his hands. "

What...", the boy muttered staring at the black scarf around her head.

" What is this...?", he asked himself as he saw skin underneath.

Pulling off the scarf he was shocked and astonished to find that she

had the ears of an alien. " What the hell! ", he screetched falling

backwards , the scarf in his hands , and a slight fear in his eyes.

What the...she she's an alien! But, but...how...I...Scared the alien

bolted out the window dropping the scarf and finding fear in his heart.

Flying through the skies back to the others Kish worried. " If she is

an alien...then...she must have been sent to destroy us..."

A young boy stood at the top of tokyo tower above the world and above

the sleeping citizens. Staring at the ground with his red eyes like

those of a vulture and his hair like the feathers of a crow he knew

what had to be done. Smoothing his hair down with one of his pale hands

he stared at the approaching moon. He was not happy as it seemed his

mouth turning downwards in a deep frown and his hands clenched into

fists.

Something had happened to him that he had never wanted, something that

he regretted even now..." Why hadn't I died right then...", he said

staring at the sky.Yes the transformation had manipulated him turning

him into a scarred monster in his own eyes. The pain had been great

when they were finished but it had long since worn off. But, it not

only changed his apperance but it had forever destroyed his

personality.

It wasn't as if he couldn't change back though...Smiling at the sky the

boy felt the cells in his skin squirm and change and he felt his body

returning to normal. But, no matter how he changed the look on his face

and the darkness in his heart remained the same. " Things do not look

good for me...and ichigo will take time to heal after all of this...",

he told himself.

Looking at the ground once more Masaya smirked " No

matter...tommorow...Project BIRD will begin...and all of Tokyo will be

transformed"

CHAPTER SEVEN END

olive: guess what friends I GRADUATED! OH YEA WHO DA MAN? IM DA MAN!

Kish: Whatever yea yea...but I cannot believe that Nightengale is an

alien I mean HOW MESSED UP IS THAT

Nightengale: pathetic...

Kish: WAAAAAAAH

olive: Whatever anyway I would like to thank all of you that reviewed

the story " Kish" you made me happy with all of your reviews! .

Feather: Even though she is insane

Deep Blue: Don't forget psyco

olive: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :(

DB and Feather: OxO

olive: Thats what I thought...anyway I really am glad that people

review it makes me happy and helps me improve .

Ichigo: yea yea whatever

olive: Oh yes...thank you ichigo for reminding me! clears throat

AND...I will let all of you have a piece of Masaya throws him to the

reviewer people along with a bunch of chainsaws ah...good ol

chainsaws

SLOW MO TIME

Masaya: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ichigo: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

maaaassssaaaaaayaaaa

olive: muaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaa viiiiiiicttooooooorrrryyyy issss

ouuuuurss

End

olive: oh yea...and please review


End file.
